


Poplątane ścieżki

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Arthurian, Celts, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mists of Avalon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana widzi wiele rzeczy, których nie widzą inni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poplątane ścieżki

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do 2.13 The Last Dragonlord.

**I. [inside the labyrinth walls there lies a tiny child who sleeps alone]**

Kiedyś śniła każdej nocy. Kiedyś, które teraz wydaje się być prawie jak dawno, dawno temu, w innych czasach, kiedy na prawym nadgarstku nie nosiła ciężkiej, srebrnej bransolety ze znakami starej religii. Kiedyś śniła dobre i złe sny: o pokrytej zeschłymi liśćmi polanie oświetlonej przebijającymi między konarami drzew promieniami słońca, o słowach, których nie rozumiała, sny o śmierci Artura, o zakrywającym niebo cieniu nad Camelotem i ogniu trawiącym zamek. O białych dłoniach spływających krwią.

Kiedyś, zanim przestała śnić w ogóle, a jej noce stały się zimne i puste.

Czasami wydaje jej się, że wolała tamte koszmary, po których budziła się z krzykiem — jej czoło pokryte potem, oczy błyszczące przerażeniem. Ta spokojna, przepełniona ciszą ciemność wydaje się napierać na nią ze wszystkich stron, mówić więcej niż wszystkie zamknięte pod jej powiekami obrazy krzyku, ognia i krwi.

(Cienki, czerwony strumień spływający po białym palcu. Znajoma dłoń o długich palcach konwulsyjnie zaciskająca się na jej nadgarstku. Suche oczy, które nie potrafią już płakać.

Wsiąkająca w zieloną suknię krew, o której w jakiś sposób wie, że jest krwią królów.)

*

Morgana jest ciekawa. Nie przyznaje się sama przed sobą, ale czasami szepcze pod nosem zaklęcia, które słyszała we śnie, stara się przypomnieć sobie kształt obcych słów i granice dźwięków. Leży w ciemności, przemykający przez odemknięte okno wiatr lekko porusza zasłonami jej łoża. Sen zgubił się gdzieś w korytarzach labiryntu jej zawiłych myśli, skręcił w złą stronę, zrobił o krok za dużo i nie może znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Morgana czuje drżącą wewnątrz niej moc, niecierpliwie czekającą by się przebudzić, wyczuwającą, że to już, że czas jest bliski.

Zimne palce zaciskają się na bransolecie, nadgarstek wzdycha z ulgą uwolniony od niechcianego ciężaru i sen wraca na właściwą ścieżkę. Pod powiekami Morgany pojawia się gęsta mgła, cisza odbija się echem od zamkowych murów. Czuje ogarniający ją strach i niezachwianą pewność, że coś (co?) jest jej winą. Oddech staje się ciężki, urywany, pierś unosi się lekko uwalniając niemal niesłyszalne westchnienie. Biała dłoń zaciska się na miękkim bukłaku, w uszach brzęczy szum czystej wody i płuca stają się pułapką dla oddechu. W czystych, wpatrzonych w nią błękitnych oczach błyszczy ból, a po bladych policzkach spływają łzy.

Morgana budzi się nagle, gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, czuje, jakby tonęła we własnych myślach, w braku myśli, nie jest pewna, wszystko się poplątało i jej głowa przypomina jeden z tych starych celtyckich węzłów, które zdobią rękojeści mieczów i brzegi sukien, które widziała na kamiennych ołtarzach ze swoich snów, tych dobrych, tych z jasnymi, pokrytymi jesiennymi liśćmi polanami. Palce same odnajdują drogę i bransoleta wraca na swoje miejsce na nadgarstku, ale tej nocy Morgana nie zasypia. Wysuwa się spod kołdry, otula ramiona grubym, wełnianym płaszczem i siada na szerokim parapecie, bose stopy opiera na zimnym kamieniu, podciąga kolana pod brodę i obejmuje je mocno ramionami.

Czyste, chłodne powietrze pachnie wrzosami, ogniskiem i nadchodzącymi zmianami, jest przesiąknięte zapachem jabłoni przyniesionym z wiatrem o smaku soli i lata razem z obcymi słowami zaklętymi w jej głowie. Morganie wydaje się, że bogini o trzech twarzach zwraca swe oblicze w stronę Brytanii i nawet ziemia zamiera w oczekiwaniu. Zamyka oczy i oddycha — powoli, głęboko wciągając powietrze w płuca, słuchając śpiewu ptaków i szumu drzew, szeptów ziemi, czekającej by ktoś zrosił ją krwią tego, który ją zdradził.

Morgana mimowolnie zaczyna się zastanawiać. W jej umyśle pojawia się układanka, w której elementy trzeba dopasować do pytań rozsypanych jak klejnoty na podłodze jej myśli. Jak? Czy? Kiedy? I najważniejsze: kto, jeśli nie ona? Kiedy więc następnej nocy Morgause pyta, czy jest gotowa sprowadzić zgubę na głowę Uthera, Morgana czuje przede wszystkim ekscytację. Strach, może nawet wahanie, ale przede wszystkim jest podekscytowana. Znowu widzi scenę ze snu, czuje, że jej szata jest mokra od królewskiej krwi i uśmiecha się w duchu. Słucha, jak Morgause mówi o tym, że jej decyzje zmienią kształt przyszłych rzeczy. Powietrze coraz wyraźniej pachnie jabłoniami i latem. Z oddali słychać rżenie koni i krakanie kruków, i Morgana mimowolnie przypomina sobie opowieści starej piastunki. Myśli o bogini o trzech twarzach, o Wyspach Szczęśliwych i ołtarzach w świętych gajach. Myśli o Morrigan, o jej włosach czarnych jak skrzydła kruka, o jej białych, spływających krwią dłoniach i ten obraz wydaje jej się przerażająco znajomy, jakby już tam była, jakby już to gdzieś widziała. Zaciska pięści, wbija paznokcie w delikatną skórę, przygryza wargę. Widzi przed sobą rozdroże, ścieżka rozdziela się tutaj na dwie, trzy, pięć, trudno powiedzieć ile dróg, bo co sekundę wszystko wygląda inaczej, ale to nieważne, nieważne. Ważne, że Morgana wie, że wybór należy do niej, ważne, że wie, że już go dokonała. Kiedy Morgause pyta, czy jest z nią, podnosi głowę i odpowiada:

\- Jestem.

 

**II. [and as the daylight falls, the wind becomes so wild across the stone]**

Morgana widzi wiele rzeczy, których nie widzą inni. Widzi, że Artur coraz bardziej oddala się od swojego ojca, sprzeciwia się coraz większej ilości decyzji — czasem w ukryciu, jak wtedy, kiedy pomagał jej bezpiecznie wyprowadzić z zamku Mordreda, ale coraz częściej otwarcie, mówi o tym, co jest właściwie i podejmuje własne decyzje. Dobre decyzje. Morgana widzi Artura na tronie i wyobraża sobie świat bez Uthera, świat, w którym nie musiałaby udawać, świat, w którym mogłaby przejść korytarzami zamku, który przez tyle lat był jej domem, z podniesioną głową, bez strachu o własne życie, i marzy.

Widzi, że Artur jest związany z Merlinem jakąś tajemniczą więzią, która sprawia, że idą za sobą w ogień, nie oglądając się, nie bacząc na rozkazy, obowiązki i groźby śmierci. Widzi pozornie przypadkowe dotknięcia, o sekundę za długo przytrzymane palce, kiedy Merlin podaje Arturowi puchar. Widzi spojrzenia i uśmiechy, które wymieniają, kiedy myślą, że nikt nie patrzy, a nawet ich opuchnięte usta, kiedy obaj wpadają spóźnieni na jakąś ważną ucztę. Widzi też ten zaczerwieniony ślad na szyi Artura, niemal całkowicie zasłonięty przez koszulę, widoczny tylko kiedy się pochyla; znak jest nowy i mogłaby przysiąc, że widzi jak Merlin oblewa się rumieńcem, kiedy na niego patrzy. Morgana potrafi dodawać. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze śniła, widziała rycerzy powracających z wielkiej bitwy za wiele lat. Wrota zamku otworzą się z hukiem, król i jego świta wjadą na dziedziniec. Z okna będzie wyglądać królowa o smutnych oczach i obserwować, jak Artur i Merlin zsiądą z koni i znikną w najbliższym wejściu. Kiedy król wreszcie przyjdzie do jej komnaty, jego policzki będą czerwone, usta opuchnięte, a oczy będą unikać jej spojrzenia, jakby to nie ona była winna zdrady.

Morgana widzi także to, co jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Gwen —układając suknie w szafie, wygładzając przypadkowe fałdki i zagięcia, których nie powinno być — nuci jakąś zasłyszaną w mieście balladę, a jej głos brzmi, jakby się uśmiechała, ale nie, jej spojrzenie jest smutne i Morgana zakrywa usta, kiedy odkrywa, że w jakiś sposób myśli Gwen znalazły się w poplątanym labiryncie jej własnych. Odwraca szybko głowę, zapominając, że siedzi przed lustrem, mając nadzieję, że Gwen nie zauważy, ale ona ją zna, zna ją aż za dobrze i Morgana wie, że w całym zamku tylko jedna osoba zna ją lepiej.

\- Morgano? Czy coś się stało? — pyta Gwen, dobra Gwen, lojalna Guinevere, dziewczyna z ludu, z której los zakpił, pozwalając, żeby pokochała jednocześnie księcia i rycerza z bajki bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, która sprowadzi zgubę na całą trójkę, która nigdy nie będzie miała księcia tak, jakby tego chciała, bo przeznaczenie lubi splatać ścieżki jak wplecione w warkocze wstążki, bawić się ludzkimi losami, rozdzielać role według własnego kaprysu. Która zgodzi się na to wszystko z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli.

Morgana chce zamknąć oczy, odetchnąć głęboko i powiedzieć sobie, że to jej wyobraźnia płata jej figle. Powtórzyć to raz, dwa, dziesięć, trzydzieści, jeśli będzie trzeba, byle tylko zapomnieć to, co widziała. Chce powiedzieć Gwen prawdę o księciu i jego słudze, o sekretnych spojrzeniach, przypadkowych dotknięciach i starannie ukrywanych uśmiechach. Zamiast tego uśmiecha się lekko, mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku i wraca do szczotkowania włosów. Kiedy wpina we włosy ostatnią zapinkę i lekko wsuwa na nadgarstek ciężką, srebrną bransoletę, nie pamięta o królowej, która zdradzi swojego króla.

*

Morgana widzi wiele rzeczy, których nie widzą inni, zgaduje, dostrzega, przewiduje. Widzi, ile wysiłku Merlin wkłada w to, żeby wszyscy dookoła uważali go za idiotę. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze ona i Artur potrafili rozmawiać bez sekretów, bez granic, których nie należy przekraczać, rozmawiali o Merlinie i jego zagadce, o tym czymś, co czai się w nim, czego żadne z nich nie potrafi nazwać, ale co sprawia, że jest tak wyjątkowy.

W najśmielszych snach nie przewidziała, że tajemnicą Merlina może być magia. Nie potrafiła dostrzec znaków, poskładać układanki, dopasować elementów, dodać dwa do dwóch. Dopiero tego dnia, kiedy zmienia się kształt wszystkiego, co ma nadejść, dnia, którego prawie zabija Uthera wręczonym jej przez Artura mieczem, zagadka rozwiązuje się sama i Morgana nie może zrozumieć, jak mogła być tak ślepa. Wszystko trwa tylko kilka sekund, może krócej niż mgnienie oka. Potyka się i jeden z rycerzy Morgause idzie prosto na nią z obnażonym mieczem; krzyczy, chociaż sama nie wie, co Merlin mógłby zrobić. Następną rzeczą jaką pamięta, są obce, tak znajomo brzmiące słowa i uderzający o ścianę rycerz. Kiedy odwraca głowę, złoty błysk znika z oczu Merlina, jego usta zaciskają się w wąską linię, a dłoń powoli opada; palce zaciskają się w pięść i Merlin odwraca głowę. Przez chwilę Morgana ma ochotę krzyczeć, zapytać pełnym wyrzutu głosem, dlaczego jej nie powiedział. Zamiast tego wstaje z kamiennej podłogi, podchodzi do niego i dotyka lekko jego ramienia, mówiąc:

\- Dziękuję.

Jest za wcześnie, żeby zrozumiała, że za kilka chwil to on uwięzi oddech w jej płucach.

 

**III. [for it's my thoughts that bind me here, it's this love that I most fear]**

 

Ze wszystkiego w swoim nowym życiu Morgana najbardziej lubi deszcz. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to nic specjalnego, ale tutaj wszystko wygląda inaczej. Kiedy chmury zasnuwają niebo nad Avalonem, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach mokrej ziemi, Morgana wybiera się na drugą stronę wyspy, jej nogi zapadają się w błocie, długi płaszcz staje się ciężki, a w uszach brzęczy szum spadających na liście kropel. Otaczające Avalon mgły opadają wtedy i o wiele łatwiej jest znaleźć drogę na Świętą Wyspę. To jedyne chwile, kiedy z wysokiego wzniesienia można zobaczyć majaczący na horyzoncie zamek.

Morgana nie żałuje swojego wyboru; nie żałuje, że Morgause zabrała ją tutaj, uleczyła ziołami, magią wypędziła truciznę z jej ciała i zwróciła jej oddech. Tylko czasami, zwłaszcza w te szare, deszczowe dni, kiedy tylko jezioro i las oddzielają jej świat od Camelotu, Morgana tęskni za codzienną zamkową rutyną, zastanawia się, co robi Gwen, czy Gaius odkrył jakieś nowe receptury i jakie nowe sposoby dręczenia Merlina wymyślił Artur tylko po to, żeby potem móc mu to wynagrodzić. Wspomina nawet przypadkowe rozmowy z Sir Leonem. Jedyne, o czym nie myśli, to Uther, o nim chce zapomnieć, nie pamiętać chociaż przez moment, przez chwilę żyć tak, jakby nie było jego i jego obsesji.

Ale Morgause nie na długo jej na to pozwala. Pierwsze tygodnie spędzają na rozmowach, na odkrywaniu spokoju i nieprzemijającego na wyspie czasu (braku czasu? nieistniejącego czasu?). Chodzą na długie spacery, uczą się zadawać pytania, na które wcale nie chcą poznać odpowiedzi. Jak to, dlaczego są ze sobą związane. Opowieść Morgause jest długa i Morgana drży z przejmującego zimna, mimo że od ogniska bije gorąco. Potem długo siedzą przytulone ciasno do siebie, ze zdziwieniem czując, że są od siebie dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ale od czego jest talent aktorski i magia? Przecież obie są świetne w udawaniu.

*

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakich uczy ją Morgause jest widzenie tego, co chce się zobaczyć. Wybierają starannie brzeg jeziora, kałużę, albo święte źródełko w głębi wyspy, wypowiadają powoli odpowiednie, ciągle jeszcze nowe dla niej słowa i zmuszają wodę, żeby zamieniła się w zwierciadło pokazujące odległe miejsca. Morgana widzi swój dawny pokój: wygląda dokładnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy widziała go po raz ostatni, tylko łóżko jest dokładnie posłane, okno zamknięte, biżuteria powkładana do srebrnych szkatuł, a lustro zakryte aksamitną zasłoną. Widzi Merlina szykującego Artura do jakiejś bitwy i myśli, że jeszcze nie widziała takiego smutku w jego oczach, jakby ktoś wyrwał kawałek jego samego; nie słyszy, co Artur mówi, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie wie, dlaczego opuszczając salę wyglądają, jakby mieli już nigdy więcej do niej nie wrócić.

\- Morgause? — pyta cicho, jej palce lekko mieszają wodę, obraz znika powoli w wirze. — Czy ty wiesz, co się dzieje?

Morgause kręci głową, a Morgana w jakiś sposób wyczuwa strach, widzi w jej oczach ciekawość i nadzieję walczące z obawą. Jeszcze raz wypowiada więc słowa, których uczyła ją jej siostra i na powierzchni pojawia się polana w lesie. Morgana zakrywa usta, tłumiąc krzyk, kiedy widzi, jak Artur — ranny — upada na ziemię ogłuszony przez smoka, usiłuje wstać, ale zanim zdąży się choćby poruszyć, Merlin występuje do przodu i przemawia głosem potężnym jak chmura burzowa, obce słowa, w których czuć moc, zawisają między nim a bestią i smok skłania głowę pokonany, zanim odlatuje, zostawiając Camelot w spokoju.

Wizja urywa się, bo Morgana nie jest jeszcze na tyle silna, żeby utrzymać ją długo, minie wiele czasu zanim będzie mogła kontrolować swoje moce jak czynią to Morgause i Merlin. Na razie uczy się panować nad swoimi snami, wykonuje proste zaklęcia i czuje, jak z każdym dniem jej umiejętności powoli wzrastają. Często zastanawia się, co zrobił Artur. Nie widzi go już, mimo że próbuje, codziennie stara się zobaczyć, co robi, ale nie może. Morgause mówi, że być może to Merlin wyczuł, że są obserwowani i rozciągnął nad Arturem jakiś rodzaj zasłony. Morgana kiwa głową i koncentruje się na próbach przebicia chroniącej ich tarczy.

Do chwili, w której śni o Merlinie i jego smutnym spojrzeniu, Merlinie, w którego oczach widzi stalowy błysk, wyraźnie mówiący, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby ochronić Artura. Tej nocy Morgana budzi się zlana potem, z bijącym mocno sercem i już nie zasypia.

 

**IV. [heaven keep us apart, a curse for every mile of ocean crossed]**

Do Camelotu wraca dopiero po dwóch latach nieobecności, kiedy potrafi już panować nad swoją magią, kiedy obce słowa nie są już obce, kiedy myśli, że rozumie, jaką rolę wyznaczyli jej bogowie. Kruk przynosi wieść, że stary król jest umierający i całe królestwo z niecierpliwością czeka, aż Artur zasiądzie na tronie. Morgana drży i ze strachem zastanawia się, czy na pewno jest gotowa, błaga o więcej czasu (dwa lata to zbyt mało, żeby uzyskać odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania). Długo walczy ze sobą, rozmyśla, przechadza się po świętym lesie rozmyślając, aż w końcu o świcie, kiedy pierwsza mgła zaczyna opadać na jezioro, Morgause znajduje ją siedzącą na brzegu z kolanami pod brodą, wpatrującą się w zakryty przed jej wzrokiem ląd. Lekko dotyka ustami jej włosów i mówi cicho:

\- Jedź. Wierzę w ciebie.

Następnego dnia Morgana z drżącym sercem przekracza bramy Camelotu. Wyprostowana, dumna, z bijącą od niej potęgą; wie już, jak wywołać odpowiednie wrażenie — rycerze przepuszczają ją bez słowa, lud zamiera w zachwycie, Gwen rozpromienia się na jej widok, nawet leżący na łożu śmierci Uther zdaje się wybaczać jej wszystkie grzechy. I tylko Artur i Merlin stoją z boku, wpatrując się w nią z mieszaniną smutku i obawy, jakby myśleli, że zamierza dobić umierającego króla, jakby bali się, że jest jeszcze inny, ukryty cel jej wizyty. Zupełnie jakby znowu zamierzała uśpić ich wszystkich i sprowadzić przerażających rycerzy, żeby zniszczyli Camelot i jego mieszkańców, jak kiedyś zrobiła jej siostra. A ona rzuca im tylko ukradkowe spojrzenia i nie może pozbyć się myśli, że tak dobrze jest ich znowu zobaczyć.

Kiedy rok później wszyscy troje spotykają się ponownie w zupełnie innym miejscu, czasie i okolicznościach, na brzegu jeziora, gdzie to ona jest panią i królową, Morgana widzi, że nie tylko ona się zmieniła. Postawa Artura mówi wyraźnie, że nowy król zna swoją siłę i moc, która stoi za nim, i nie cofnie się przed niczym. Mimo wszystkiego, co o nim mówią — że nie ma stalowej pięści swego ojca, że jest miękki, bo dba o poddanych i własnym życiem ryzykuje dla wiernego sługi — ona wie, że to właśnie jest jego największą siłą: Artur zrobi wszystko, by ich ochronić. Ale Morgana uwielbia grać, zawsze lubiła, i to, że najwyraźniej są teraz po tej samej stronie, niczego nie zmienia.

\- Potrzebujesz nas, Arturze — mówi cicho, patrząc mu w oczy, ale on tylko kręci lekko głową i uśmiecha się jednym z tych uśmiechów, o których zawsze myślała, że mogą roztopić górę lodową, i pyta, czy jest pewna, że chce mieć Merlina za wroga. Morgana śmieje się, śmieje się długo i szczerze, aż łzy spływają jej po policzkach, aż twarz Morgause również się rozpogadza. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada. I nawet jeśli wie, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim dla Merlina nie będzie rzeczy niemożliwych, nie znaczy to, że chciałaby być po przeciwnej stronie.

*

Czasami najpiękniejsze i najstraszniejsze sny to te, które przeżywa na jawie, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wypatrując najmniejszych szczegółów, zmian w zachowaniu otaczających ich osób; to te, w których uczestniczy, zmieniając rzeczy, które zostały zapisane przed wiekami, których żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien zmieniać.

Często te piękne, są zarazem najsmutniejszymi. Jak wtedy, kiedy razem z Morgause przybywają do Camelotu na królewski ślub — wielu już teraz mówi o tym, jako o najważniejszym wydarzeniu roku, o czymś, co zmieni bieg historii. Ale zanim Artur i Guinevere wymienią małżeńskie przysięgi, zanim spragniony widoku szczęśliwie ożenionego króla lud zobaczy rozdawane na wszystkie strony uśmiechy, za drzwiami komnat, do których nikt nie ma wstępu, Morgana jest świadkiem małych, osobistych dramatów.

Wita je Merlin; uprzejmy jak zawsze proponuje jej spotkanie z królem, jego oczy są smutniejsze niż zwykle i Morgana czeka, aż Morgause zniknie za zakrętem, dotyka przyjaźnie jego ramienia i pyta przyciszonym głosem:

\- Jak się trzymasz?

Merlin wzrusza ramionami, uśmiecha się smutno i odpowiada, że to wszystko dla dobra kraju, że Gwen wie i tak naprawdę to niczego nie zmienia (nawet jeśli oboje wiedzą, że zmienia wszystko). Kiedy wchodzą do komnat Artura — Morgana jest wdzięczna za prywatne spotkanie bez świadków, zamiast oficjalnej audiencji w wypełnionej dworzanami sali tronowej — widzi, jak błagalny wzrok króla zatrzymuje się na towarzyszącym jej czarodzieju. Merlin mówi cicho:

\- Widzisz? — i dwoma krokami przemierza dzielącą ich odległość. Morgana odwraca wzrok, dając im skradzioną chwilę prywatności.

Potem długo rozmawia z Arturem, całą noc spędza w komnacie Gwen, która usilnie stara się pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że się zgadza, że to jej wybór, ale kiedy Morgana ze ściśniętym sercem pyta, czy kocha Artura, Gwen nie wytrzymuje, łzy spływają po jej policzkach, palce kurczowo zaciskają się na jej dłoni i Morgana wie, że to początek końca, który sami na siebie ściągają.

Zamyka oczy i pod powiekami widzi Artura w koronie Najwyższego Króla Brytanii na skroniach, otoczonego najdzielniejszymi rycerzami królestwa. Zasiadają wokół okrągłego stołu zrobionego z drzewa ze świętych dębów ze Świętej Wyspy, zespolonego zaklęciami, ozdobionego znakami starej religii. Między rycerzami, po prawej stronie króla zasiada Merlin i Morgana wie, że nie minie wiele czasu, aż na zamku znowu zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego król spędza więcej czasu ze swym doradcą, niż z królową; jak to jest, że po długich, nocnych naradach z Merlinem, Artur będzie wyglądał na najbardziej wypoczętego i zrelaksowanego, a jego oczy będą mieć najjaśniejszy kolor. Dlaczego królowa nigdy się nie będzie się uśmiechać.

Otwiera oczy, kiedy wizja się zmienia i po raz pierwszy od dawna Morgana widzi małego chłopca o pustym spojrzeniu i zieloną suknię przesiąkniętą królewską krwią. Mruga, próbując pozbyć się tego widoku. Przesuwa dłonią po miękkich głosach Gwen, mamrocząc, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli wie, że nie będzie, a oni wszyscy już dawno zostali przeklęci.

Komnatę Gwen opuszcza dopiero nad ranem, kiedy przyszła królowa zasypia wreszcie wyczerpana płaczem. Przemierza puste korytarze zamku, który kiedyś, dawno temu, był jej domem i myśli, że czasami najpiękniejsze sny to te, w których umiera. Ale Morgana wie, że akurat one, są tylko snami.


End file.
